Same story, New view
by xMessrRhiax
Summary: this is my first fanfic :) Harry's first year at hogwarts but from the point of view of Violet Malfoy draco's twin sister, or is it? the story starts off with Violet questioning whether she is really a Malfoy.:) im british and i dont know how the rating works but this should be fine :) i would love reviews x
1. Chapter 1

Wish I owned it but I don't J.K Rowling does

Chapter One

I stood there motionless. How is this true? I couldn't get my head around the fact that I had gone 11 years without knowing that I was not raised by my real parents. I loved the people who I though were my parents, the people I had called mum and dad for the main part of my life. But no, in fact my parents died when I was 2 and the people that raised me believed they were giving me the best possible chance by keeping me from myreal family, from aunt and cousins in France. Well maybe not dad, he's never really loved me like he does Draco, his real son. I'm just the little girl that always made him homemade birthday cards and kissed him everyday until I got to the age of 8. By then Draco only allowed mother to peck him on the cheek at night but I still fully welcomed the intimate display. I stopped to be like Draco, the person up until 5 minutes ago I was convinced was my older twin. Mother and father always favoured him and though mother tried to be discreet, I noticed, I'm good at that stuff, just like how I noticed I didn't look anything like my father ;therefore my brother. My eyes are a pale misty blue and I have very dark brown mousy hair that ends in natural neat curls just passed my shoulders. I always thought I got every thing from mum, my eyes are too blue to match Draco's and my hair colour does look slightly like my mother's. The curls I inherited from my mum's sisters both of which have mad curls from root to tip, but thinking about it now, with what I know, my hair looks nothing like my 'aunt Bella's' nor does it match my mothers colour. My blue eyes had always been a mystery as blue doesn't follow though the family. I was always so confused by this when I was 10, but now everything is so simple. My eyes don't come from the Malfoy line of course they don't. Just by looking at them you can see something that was never there for any of my other family members, even mother, kindness. Following my description I noticed even more; my skin is more peachy and full of life, I'm a tad too small compared to my other family members, well compared to anybody, however I'm very petite and I've always like that about myself. My nose is quite small and straight, nothing unusual just normal. I have been described as beautiful but considering I am only 11 I don't believe this to be very accurate, I still have a lot of growing to do.

Now that the shock had worn off and I'm fully capable of absorbing more information about my real family, I snap out off the trance I was in during which I was examining myself. This was a good thing as a teacher just walked in through the tall dark heavy door that encases me in this room full of comfy chairs and a couple of lamps and bookcases dotted around. The ceiling is high and forms pillars every five or so metres which then reaches the floor elegantly and melts into the stone floor. The whole structure of the room is stone really, I'm used to the coldness stone has, Malfoy Manor is almost entirely stone. Directly inline of the door on the opposite wall is a grand fireplace, spitting out the odd spark of hot ash that floats down onto the small mat placed on the floor. I've seen bigger fireplaces but there's something about this one that seems warmer than the ones at home, I feel more comfortable sitting in the armchair next to it.

The man that just walked in is tall, thin and very old, judging by his long silver hair and beard plus his half- mooned spectacles that rested neatly on his crooked nose. His eyes are blue like mine but they had a sparkle to them that I could never achieve living with the Malfoys for ten years suppresses all kindness and decency. I of course knew who this man was, as I had been told many times by my father, the man now walking towards me was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was custom to the idea of Hogwarts already, unlike muggle borns but I still couldn't get over the amazing slight that is Albus Dumbledore. He was probably one of the world's greatest Wizards of all times and he was talking to me. I imagined him to have a frail voice, mainly because of the picture father had etched in my head, the one where Dumbledore is the worst thing that can possibly happen to Hogwarts, I of course disagreed with him even if I never said it aloud. How have I never questioned my true parentage? Dumbledore spoke confidently and each word gripped my attention and comforted my curiosity.

"Now Miss… Malfoy, I need to speak with you about what the sorting hat has just stated. I know you must be confused about whether or not the hat was in fact telling the truth, but the answer to that will come in due time. First I need to ask you some questions, I'm afraid ". After he finished his conversation opener he sat down in the rather old and unstable looking armchair facing mine. He seem to know that the chair would not collapse as there was no hesitation in the way he elegantly sat down. I quickly registered what he just said and replied with a simple "OK".

" Thank-you, some of these questions are going to seem a bit pointless but they just need to be answered for the kind people in the back of the room that have come all the way from London , from the ministry of magic to listen to what you have to say tonight." I heard the irritation in his voice as he spoke to me. My attention was then drawn to the three ministry officials that were all sitting on a long sofa in the back of the room, not far from the door. They all looked just as annoyed as Dumbledore however the headmaster had more life to him than the three people who were at least half the age of the professor . It was the woman that stood out to me, not because the other two were boring bearded middle aged men with glasses and a bit of a stomach, but because, despite her tired eyes they were also understanding, I felt comfortable with her around and I wished the other two men would leave. I don't know when they arrived but I do know they won't leave until I started talking.  
"Is your name, or do you believe your name to be Violet Inez Malfoy?"

"Yes, my middle name is a bit weird but it means pure, which is why my father supposedly chose it ". As soon as I said 'my father chose it' the three officials started to scribble down notes. "Very well, Miss Malfoy can you please tell me the day you were born. And can you also tell me where. I understand if questions on your birth were never answered at home. Just try to answer all the questions as best as you can please." Dumbledore came closer and whispered in my ear so the three writing manics wouldn't hear " And please don't feel pressured by the people in the back, just forget about them."

" Sir?" I copied his tone as I didn't want them to hear anything " are all these questions necessary? I though the hat was enough proof that my parents are Adam and Chloé Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was silence, all the students enjoying the start of term feast would have gone to the common rooms. Including Draco, who would be visiting the Slytherin common room for the first time. I was really jealous and though I knew getting annoyed and having out bursts wouldn't make anything go quicker, I still couldn't help myself. When's my birthday? June 5th, same day as Draco, we're twins…but we're not. I'm not related to him. My birthday might not be the 5th of June. It could be any date. I could be a year younger, which would explain why I'm so small. All those thought went through my head in a matter of seconds, and I started to fully understand the situation I was in.

Dumbledore was looking at me with the most understanding look I'd ever seen, however that couldn't be that impressive as I'd spent my whole life living with people who were nothing like me.  
"Sorry." This was directed more to the woman at the back who looked so exhausted, she wouldn't be able to stand for 5 minutes, and just needed an early night. Of course this would be impossible as it was already 9 pm and I wasn't helping matters. "It's perfectly fine Violet, would you mind just sticking with us for a little while longer and then we'll tell you what is going to happen next. So, the same question, if you don't mind." There was no annoyance in Dumbledore's voice, so I answered politely. "I was told my birthday was the 5th of June 1980, and that I am a few minutes younger than Draco Malfoy, who up until today I believed to be my twin brother." Once again the people sitting on the sofa began to write rapidly. "Excellent, thank-you Violet."  
I noticed Dumbledore had started to me by my first name this I could only guess was because I had made it full clear that I knew I wasn't a Malfoy. In a strange way I was kind of glad.  
"Ok, lets carry on. Violet can you please describe to me what it was like at home. You can say anything here whether it is good or… not so good." Dumbledore's voice was softer than ever before and with reason. This question took me back a bit. What did they expect? I thought. That I'd had been treated in the worst possible way? I held back any questions of my own and spoke clearly so that they wouldn't think I was hiding anything. "Everything at home is fine, still is. There was nothing unusual about the way my parents treated me, comparing them to how they treated Draco of course. I suppose I didn't get as much attention from father but I always thought that was because I am a girl. Mother treats me and Draco the same, except… she did always tell me every night for as long as I can remember that I shouldn't listen to anything my father says about people and pure bloods. Draco always loved to hear father's thought, but I never liked what he had to say." A general nod was passed around the room, including a new face. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, my house and I assumed that was why she had joined. At a second look I noticed some unusual glances in Dumbledore's direction so I added "shall I continue?" just to make sure I had answered the question correctly.

" No, no, that's fine, thank-you violet. Right we've got quite a lot to get through, so, Minerva, would you please be quick with Violet. Send her back once she's fed and…comfortable. If you don't mind violet, I think we should all have a break and I myself am going to change into something less formal. Furthermore, it does look like our friends in the back need a good strong cup of tea. Don't you think?" He finished with a smile and looked up to McGonagall and winked, he then added "Don't feel pressured to bring her back so soon, we'll wait as long as needed." McGonagall then ushered me to follow her into her office not far from the fat lady portrait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McGoagall's office was fairly large, however, her grand oak desk was so big it filled the room giving it a smaller feel. I sat in one of the small armchairs facing her and her desk that acted as a fence between us. A plate was placed in front of me with only a few ham and cheese sandwiches on it. I had not eaten since I was on the Hogwarts express with Draco and his quirky friends so I quickly ate the three triangular sandwiches and instantly felt satisfied. Although I had been surrounded by magic all my life, I was still amazed by the three new sandwiches that had appeared on the once empty plate.

McGonagall closed the door which added an even smaller effect on the room. "Miss Pot…Mal. I mean, Violet. I understand the people from the ministry aren't helping matters and they don't encourage you to participate, still after some food and a change of clothes hopefully you will be feeling kinder to the unusual situation we are in." Her strong Scottish accent was demanding however, I did not feel pressured to add anything to what she had said. She carried on but with a softer tone in her voice. "Professor Dumbledore felt that you would talk more openly to just one person present, unfortunately we had to contact the ministry as the discovery of your true parentage was so public, students would have told parents who could have been very important within the ministry. This means Violet, that at least one ministry official has to be present during your questioning, luckily Ms Flowers here has offered to listen in and has very kindly chosen not to tell the other two gentlemen that it will be me who does the main part of your questioning. I turned to the door to find the kind looking lady from the other room staring at me, she had crept in unnoticed. I broke out in a smile which McGonagall took as me agreeing to Dumbledore's sneaky plan. For the first time in almost three hours I suddenly relaxed and ate another plate of sandwiches.

"Right, instead of asking silly questions about your past Violet lets talk about what happen once I had placed the sorting hat on your head." This was the first question I was eager to answer but I did not rush as it was quite complicated. " Well, the hat went on my head and I was a bit nervous because over the summer I had been worrying about what house I was going to get sorted into. As soon as it was placed on my head it almost screamed that I was too early, I didn't understand what it meant and so I asked. The hat said that there was still a lot of people to sort before a Potter. I can't even remember my feelings because I had too many of them at once. The hat knew I was confused and must of checked my understanding of the situation, this is when it learnt that I thought I was a Malfoy. It started to laugh and that's when I dared to look up which I when I saw everyone staring at me including the teachers, it was terrifying. I didn't know how long I'd been on the stool but it must have been a while." I took a break because Ms Flowers looked like her hand would fall off if she had anything else to write. McGonagall put down her cup of tea onto her tidy desk and replied to my confusion "You were on the stool for one minute before the hat started to laugh, then you stayed seated with the hat still on your head for three minutes. What I would like to know, Violet is what the hat told you to make you believe you were a Potter?"

" As soon as the hat uttered it I sort of knew it was true, but it was what he said after he stopped laughing really. The hat told me that my life had been a lie and he could see my early memories from when I was 1 and 2 with people he recognised to be Adam and Chloé Potter. He said that even if he hadn't have seen them I was so much like the both of them that I was easy to spot. He told me once I started to deny it, that there is not a single Malfoy or Slytherin bone in my body. After he said this he started to think about my house and he chose Gryffindor which was my father's house, my mother was a Ravenclaw. Apparently." Once I stopped McGonagall seemed pretty happy with what I just told her and by this point I was more than ready to get some answers of my own. "Professor, can you please tell me why you believe this, there must have been some sort of doubt to whether I was really Malfoy because if there wasn't you wouldn't have taken what I said so seriously." The look in her eyes told me she was waiting for me to ask a question like this so I wasn't surprised when she answered. " Violet what you need to understand is that we had no problems with you. You were just another Malfoy and to be Honest we weren't expecting much from you except trouble. It's a horrible thing to say but it's true. What we were doubtful of was Violet Potter's death, or should I say disappearance. The two year old's body was never found with her parents and there was many searches for her but she was never discovered. Adam and Chloé Potter as you probably know were murdered by a small group of death eaters just one week before James and Lily Potter. Their death was a little harsher and it is to be believed that they both died after hours of torture, Lucius Malfoy was placed there that night as you might know, however he was lifted of all crime due to the fact that he was under the imperious curse. There could be a small possibility that he was able to break from his curse for just a moment, one short moment and saved you, who would have been asleep in your crib. I know this is a lot to take in Violet but the likelihood is that this mad story, this unbelievable story, is true. Unfortunately I must take you back to Professor Dumbledore, who I can assure you will send you off to bed. Sadly there is nothing more we can do tonight however more will become clear in the light of day, once Lucius and Narcissa have been questioned at the ministry. Do not worry Miss Potter nothing bad will happen to them I don't want you to have a restless nights sleep , class starts early." McGonagall saw the disappointment in my eyes and added while leading me out the door, " I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but honestly Miss Potter, I don't know much more then that." There was a lot of information to take in but for some reason I could only think about the fact that McGonagall had called me Miss Potter, and I kind of liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall was right, once I was back in the room with the warm fire place, Professor Dumbledore sent me with McGonagall to my new room within the Gryffindor tower. We entered through the fat lady portrait but McGonagall had to say an unusual password that I would never remember, for the door to open. I stepped through and ended up in the common room, the room was cosy and round giving it a home-like feel, it had many comfy armchairs and a beautiful fireplace that I could just see myself sitting by on cold evenings. However the chance of me getting a seat then was next to zero as the room was full of student from all years interacting and just having fun. It looked like most first years were in their dorms as there was no one in the room close to my height. Everyone towered above me and I started to feel self-conscious, not only that but the room became silent once I entered and all eyes were on me. I never got much attention at home so this was completely alien to me and I didn't like it. McGonagall saw me squirm and was not impressed by the lack of sensitivity displayed by those in the common room, she ordered everyone to go to their dorms and get ready for bed whether or not they were 17. This resulted in a lot of groaning and multiple whispered conversations, many of which I pick up on were about me. " That's the girl that broke the sorting hat!"

"Did you hear what the hat said? Potter it said _she_ was a _Potter!_"

"That's the Malfoy girl! _She's in Gryffindor!_ Daddy's not going to be pleased!"

They were just some of the comments that circled me until I reached the staircase leading to my dorm. My dorm was again circular however a lot smaller than the common room, it had five four post beds placed around the room and all got a small bed side table next to it. There was quite a lot of space in the centre of the room but it was mostly taken up by the boiler slap bang in the middle, central to everything. There was four other girls in the dorm all of which had taken a bed, with a couple in them reading magazines. They covered their faces, using the magazines as shields, clearly not wanting to interact in conversation, or questions. One of the other two girls was unpacking a vast number of toiletries, she seemed completely unaware of me entering the room. The last girl was just a bit taller than me, she had slightly bucked teeth and wild brown bushy hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. I sat down on the empty bed next to her's and looked up to McGonagall waiting for some instructions of some sort. "Now Violet, I'm sure your new room mates will introduce themselves and you will all get along swimmingly, so don't worry. At breakfast, once I've handed out the timetables to the year I will come and collect you from the great hall along with Draco, I shall not tell you more because you've had enough information driven into your brain than needed, however you need to be aware that unfortunately you will miss your first two lessons. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight girls." There was a few replies of goodnight but other than that, silence. I opened my trunk trying to find my pyjamas which wasn't very hard as I placed them at the top of my trunk. Once I was dressed I sat in bed and I truly realised how tired I was, however I couldn't sleep in a room with 4 other girls that I didn't know, it was too unnerving. The girl in the bed next to me put her thick book down and turned to face me, she smiled and I found myself smiling back even after the depressing mood I was in. I felt hollow inside I wasn't really in the mood for talking but the girl looked really kind and so I gave her a chance. " Hi I'm Violet, but you probably already know that." I gave her a half-hearted smile hoping she would reply. " Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. I don't think you should worry about what people think, it'll be forgotten by next week." She gave me the biggest smile clearly picking up that I was nervous about everything, after that I instantly liked her.  
" Really? Thanks. I'm just worried about what's going to happen next, I don't even know what my last name is! It's … a lot to take in you know? I'd prefer not to talk about it if that's ok, I'll just confuse myself even more."

"That's ok. So are you excited about classes. I'm a muggle born so I didn't even know about magic until the summer but I've been reading up on things and I'm really looking forward to transfiguration. That was Professor McGonagall wasn't it? She teaches transfiguration. Is she nice?"  
She truly looked scared at the though of a horrible teacher so I reassured her and we carried on talking about various Hogwarts related things. It was gone midnight when we finally went to sleep and despite everything the day had thrown at me it ended with me making a friend. One that I knew would last a long time.

**by the way, i'm really sorry about any grammar/ spelling mistakes, i do proof read it but after rereading it 3 times i cant take it any more so i give up and hope for the best :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When morning came I said hello to Hermione and I formally introduced myself to the girl who had the large amount of toiletries called Lavender Brown. She seemed nice enough but clearly she didn't want to hang around with Hermione and I as she left us once we reached the great hall. The two of us sat down on the Gryffindor table and for me it was the first time, there was mountains of food spreading across the length of the table. Just the sight of it all, made my mouth water and I dived in. Bacon, toast, eggs, baked beans everything I love about breakfast was there and it temporarily blinded me from the stares I was receiving and the whispered conversation I could hear which were either about me or… Harry Potter. The one person I had been trying to forget about because if he was my relative then I would at some point have to talk to him, which made me nervous. Mainly because my father, well Lucius well Mr Malfoy, him, he didn't say very nice things about the boy who lived. The boy who defeated Voldemort, I on the another hand took my mother's advice and didn't listen to what he had to say. I was amazed by his story and the reason I was nervous to talk to him was, despite everything I've been through and will go through in the future he has been through more. I felt like I had nothing to complain about next to him, and I felt ashamed that I've known about him my whole life and yet I never knew we were related. It's the most ridiculous thing to think but I couldn't help myself.

Other than me worrying over Harry and What I was going to do that morning, I had a pleasant breakfast talking to Hermione. We got our timetables and I saw that I would be missing History of Magic and Potions, I wasn't particularly bothered about these lessons so I gave Hermione a quick smile and told her to get a move on because it took us 5 minutes to get to the great hall and we knew the way, Hermione wasn't the sort of person who was late. People slowly started to trickle out of the hall and once the bell went a few ran out. McGonagall was busy with some sort of timetable mix up and so I sat there eating my 3rd bit of toast that had gone cold. All the teachers were gone and there was only me, Draco, Professor McGonagall ,Professor Dumbledore and an old looking lady who was wearing nurse-like uniform, however it looked like she was from the 1940's with the outdated hat and apron she wore. She was clearly Madam Pomfrey the healer from the hospital wing. Why she was still in the hall staring at me and speaking in hushed tones to Dumbledore I did not know but it made me incredibly nervous. I turned to Draco for comfort, he was sitting alone on the Slytherin table with his arms folded giving Dumbledore a stare of pure hate and irritation. Slowly I got up and headed towards him, he turned his attention to me and his eyes softened, making me smile. He wasn't mad at me. He didn't hate me because I probably wasn't his sister. Or maybe he didn't know? I started to panic but decided to play it cool and see what he knew.

"Hi, do you think father will be mad I'm in Gryffindor?"

"What? Oh right, um… well I think he'll be mad you found out you're not his daughter."

" Oh, so you know about that, I … um I wasn't sure what you knew. But you're not mad at me and you don't look like you hate me so, that's a good sign. Um, Draco, you know it doesn't matter to me whether you _are_ my twin or not, I'll still treat you like you are. We grew up together I don't wan that to change." The statement took even me back, and I had said it. It was the most mature thing I had ever said and Draco seemed to notice it, he gave me a sceptical look which soon turned into some sort of pity. He replied and I could hear it in his voice, the pity.

" Violet, I'll never hate you, and I'm allowed to be mad because, well what else am I suppose to feel? But the likelihood is that you're not my sister and it is never going to be the same between again. Think about what will happen if what they're saying is true? You won't be able to come home for Christmas. I don't even know if you have family left!" A million different emotions filled my hollow body. Draco had just pointed out the complete obvious and I, who was always a bit smarter than him, didn't. I wouldn't be able to go home, I had a vague understanding that I had family in France but I didn't want to move there! I've always loved the country ever since we visited it as a happy family of four when I was about 8. But move there? I could speak the language, I had always been able too but I didn't want to leave England, it was my home whether or not I had a roof to live under.

The morning had taken a miserable turn and I couldn't help wondering if Hermione was having anymore fun in the most boring subject Hogwarts offered. Professor Dumbledore came up to us and greeted us a good-morning before he revealed what we would be doing.

" Well then, now that you have eaten breakfast we are going to head to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey is going to do some tests. Don't worry it is perfectly safe and your parents are fully aware what's going on, of course I mean Mr and Mrs Malfoy… right! Poppy will you please escort violet and Master Malfoy to the hospital wing, however don't start until I arrive with our guest. I shall see you in a minute." And with that slightly awkward explanation we followed Madam Pomfrey.

The hospital wing was pretty basic with only essentials, beds, screens to separate the beds, cupboards full of dozens of different potion and then there was muggle technology. Bandages, needles, equipment for taking blood and a few other thing I couldn't recognise being a witch and not knowing too much about muggle things. Madam Pomfrey told us to sit on separate beds and just wait for Dumbledore. We sat opposite each other but didn't talk, I took this as an opportunity to read the first chapter of my potions book just in case Snape sprung a test on the class about the lesson I missed.

Dumbledore arrived with the lady from the pervious night, Ms Flowers. It put a smile on my face to know she was here however a level of panic filled me as it meant they would be asking questions, and I would have to answer them. In front of Draco. This did not put me in a happy mood so I wasn't too thrilled when they told us what was really going to happen. The muggle stuff was there for a reason, it was to be used on me and Draco. Dumbledore blabbed on about how wizard technology is advanced in many ways to muggle but medically muggles are more interested in DNA and so they found out how to determine if you are related to someone just by testing their blood. Draco didn't pick up on what this meant, which reassured me that I was cleverer than him after all, Madam Pomfrey was there to take our blood and test whether I was related to Draco.

Once the blood was painfully taken and Draco could give no more threats we were allowed to go, by then it was break and I just wanted to find Hermione and ask about her day. Luckily I found her outside in the courtyard with the September sun heating me up. Once she spotted me she waved and ushered me to sit next to her on a bench. As I sat down she unloaded the questions you could tell she'd been dying to ask. "How was it? What did you do? Did you find out anything else about your family? Wait are you a Potter? Do you even know yet? Because if you are a Potter I'm sure we could find something in the lib-"

"Hermione! Breathe. OK, you'll probably understand this a lot more than me, I went to the hospital wing with Draco to have our blood tested." I waited for the reaction but clearly she was still waiting for more. " And… I don't know what the results were. But I'm guessing if mine didn't match Draco then they need to find somebody who is blood related to Adam or Chloé Potter, which is quite hard because they're either in France or dead… or Harry."

"Oh! So you think that if you didn't match Draco, Professor Dumbledore is going to take Harry out of class and test him! Maybe we should tell him."

"NO! I um… I don't want to talk to him yet." I felt silly saying it aloud and Hermione look utterly confused, a look which doesn't suit her.

"Come on, enough about me. Tell me all about your first lessons on the way to transfiguration. We don't want to be late so lets go." I smiled to her and she pick up that I wasn't too eager to carry on talking about me so she followed when I got up and started to about some sort of Goblin war.


	6. Author's Note

**HEY, **

**just wanted to say that with my exams coming up my chapter posts will be less frequent**

** BUT chapter 6 is going to be up really soon I just need to proof read which is something i have never been good at.**

**Would really appreciate any reviews and i'm ****always open to criticism**

**xMesseRhiax**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Transfiguration was very interesting and it was nice to see what sort of teacher McGonagall was, I noticed she liked to pick on people, usually asking them something she knew they didn't know. It was funny for those like me and Hermione that didn't getting chosen. Hermione was safe because she knew the answer to_ everything_, but it was not the same reason for me. At Hogwarts teachers call students by their last name and as of yesterday I didn't really have one, this meant I was rarely called on. I knew I was going to find out my name soon as Harry was taken out of class by Madam Pomfrey and came back half an hour later looking extremely confused and a bit annoyed. He clutched his left arm and when he sat down, him and his friend Ron Weasley had a whispered discussion that Professor McGonagall was not too happy about. Hermione turned to me and looked like she was about to explode with excitement, I couldn't say the same. The reality of finding out about my parents had just hit me, and I was nervous close to being sick nervous.

The rest of the day went quickly and I managed to avoid Harry's constant gaze. By dinner I had stopped thinking about the results of the morning and was just happy that I could have a proper tea. Me and Hermione carried on talking about ourselves however it got a bit awkward when we started to talk about thing we did as babies. I didn't really know if anything my parents…I mean Mr and Mrs Malfoy told me about myself as a baby was true. Like if my first word was daddy, something I highly doubt.

Once I had finished dinner I was quite confident nothing more would happen so I started to relax, Hermione and I branched out and started to talk to fellow first years. But my confidence soon failed me as Professor McGonagall came up to me with Harry already at her side and told me to follow her. We walked towards the teachers table in the opposite direction to the grand golden doors that was the only exit out of the great hall. Instead we went through a door in the far left hand corner of the hall, a metre away from the teachers table. The room we entered was familiar but it took a few seconds for me to realise that it was the room from last night, the one with the fireplace. When the sorting hat was taken off my head I was rushed into the room and everything was so blurry that I didn't remember how I got to the armchair by the fireplace and now I knew. The room was full of very important looking people, about five of them were clearly from the ministry and there was a further five that were all sitting down together discussing something clearly important to them. Dumbledore stood by the fragile armchair he sat in 24 hours ago.

"Violet, Harry please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the armchairs by the fire. Harry, who was not familiar with the room went for the chair I sat in, clearly thinking it was more stable, I however was not fussed to sit down in the older armchair. Dumbledore carried on while Harry and I sat down.

" Now you both must be very confused so I'm just going to tell you what you want to hear. Violet your blood matched Harry's and not Draco's which, as I'm sure you understand means you are not related to the Malfoy family. You are related to the Potter's. Once we have got a statement out of Mr and Mrs Malfoy we will be 100% sure that you are Violet Potter daughter to Adam and Chloé Potter, however for now we are just 99% sure." He gave me a warm smile that I reflected back but he saw the confusion in my eyes and carried on talking.

"So, Miss Potter. People are here from the ministry because unfortunately they need a few more statements from you but for the moment that can wait. I am now going to talk to you about something very important so I need you to concentrate." I gave him a small nod and he proceed.

" Miss Potter I need to talk to you about family because you do in fact have quite a lot of it, all of course from your mother's side. Harry here is your only living relative that's a Potter. And I'm sure you will get along. Harry, I hope this isn't too overwhelming for you however it is important that you know that Violet is your cousin on your father's side, Violet I'm sure you already figured that out." He gave us both yet another smile, and I was starting to get sick of it. Harry looked at me and for the first time I didn't avoid it. I smiled to him but was silent, I didn't know what to say. He was clearly shocked that I was his family and his stunned facial expression towards me made the situation awkward. Luckily Dumbledore carried on talking before I forced myself to say something I would regret.

" Unfortunately Harry, you cannot stay while Violet is being questioned so Professor McGonagall is going to take you back to the Gryffindor common room." Relief flooded through me and as Harry got up to leave I said a monotonous good-bye, showing little effort but i felt i needed to do it. He seemed happy that I had been the first to speak. Once Harry had left everyone in the room became very aware of my presence and the people who were grouped together had now stood up and were all facing me. The people from the ministry all got their paper and quills out ready to scribble down anything I say.

Dumbledore was the first to address me. " Miss Potter , these people are here because of the upcoming trial the ministry is holding for Mr and Mrs Malfoy. They are going to be questioned about their treatment towards you and how you ended up in their care in the first place. The ministry is very sceptical that they will be able to charge them for anything, however we are confident that by next week you will no longer be in their care but in your guardian's. I do not want to worry you so I am telling you now, against advice, that you will not be moving to France to be with your aunt Apolline but will be staying with your godfather. The reason I have been told not to tell you is because I have been having difficultly in contacting him, nonetheless I am very confident he will be more than happy to look after you, after all he was such good friends with your parents and James and Lily." This was a lot to take in, apparently too much as one of the non-ministry people interrupted at this point. She spoke with a scratchy voice that matched her thin, pale face. She had glasses that were long and rectangular, they drew attention to her cold grey eyes which contrasted with her mousy brown hair that was done up in a neat bun. " Excuse me Albus, but we have to get a move on." She then turned to me; " Now Miss Potter, we are going to ask quite a lot of questions that will match and compliment what we will be asking Mr and Mrs Malfoy at their trial tomorrow. The answers you give us are going to help us and will be something to compare to. So lets begin. Has Mr or Mrs Malfoy ever physically hurt you?" I knew that the question was coming as nobody seemed to understand that they treated me like I was actually their daughter. From the curious looks around the room I could tell it was going to be a long night.

2 hours later I was finally set free and I went straight to bed where I met sleep happily hoping for some relief after a night full of questions and mysterious godfathers.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke with the sun warm on my face, autumn had not quite arrived and summer was still in the air reminding students of home. I laid in bed for a good 20 minutes as it was only 7am and I still had plenty of time to get ready for class. I pondered away thinking about a wide range of things until my mind came across the memory of the previous night, then I sat up right trying to give my brain a better angle to fully absorb the fact that Mr and Mrs Malfoy's trial was_ today_. I got up and dressed rousing some of my roommates, I then ran down to the great hall not knowing why, hoping for somebody to talk to. When I arrived out of breath and red faced I found that quite a few people were already eating, including a lot of the teachers. Professor Dumbledore was not enjoying his breakfast just yet but McGonagall was. I didn't really know how this information affected me, I couldn't go up and talk to her, so I slowly walked to the Gryffindor table scanning to room as I went. Draco was proudly sitting at the Slytherin table alone, it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about the trial so ignoring the crispy bacon I had place on my plate I walked over to my sort of brother.

"Violet! What are you doing? Gryffindors can't sit it _this_ table, are you mad? What if somebody I know sees you? You have to go back to you scummy table." Every syllable was venomous and stung me like a wasp. I tried to hold back any negative feelings I had so I could just tell Draco what I wanted.  
"Well, you made that perfectly clear! Next thing you know you'll be tell me my friend are _scum! _I don't care what you have to say _Draco _I wanted to talk to you about the trial." His face was neutral throughout trying to show he didn't care, of course I knew him far too well to believe his fib.  
" Do you know when it is? I just need to know because it's kind of important to my future. Oh and by the way Dumbledore told me nothing is going to happen to them, you know that they treated me like I was their daughter and technically your dad saved my life when I was two…" I stop there but mumbled under my breath a sentence I knew Draco would not be happy to hear, I didn't want to start anymore arguments even if it was his father's fault that my parents were dead. He was about to answer my question when the two idiots walked in and stood by Draco. Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and I knew them from outside of Hogwarts and I never liked them but Draco would always insist we hand out with the two dunderheads.  
" _Potter_ I told you to go away! Go back to you mudblood friend and you scummy house!" I knew it was coming but I hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Draco was the only person I really cared about in a sisterly way, to me he was still family even if he hated me. I slowly walked away trying to show no pain but in reality daggers cut me inside.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to plate up my food while the tears in my eyes threaten to spill down my face. Hermione spotted me and sat beside me while I covered my watery eyes with my glossy hair. It wasn't the best plan as I had to somehow eat without getting hair in my mouth, something that seemed impossible so as I push my hair back off my face a wiped my damp cheeks hoping Hermione wouldn't notice, of course that would be too good to be true. She took one look at me and knew something was up.  
"Hey, are you alright you look at bit…um upset." Our friendship was only 2 days old and I didn't want her to see me cry over what Draco said, and I especially didn't want her to know what he said about her.  
"I'm fine, I just thinking about Mr and Mrs Malfoy's trial today, I don't really know when it is so I'm just thinking…"

"oh, well I'm sure it will turn out fine, so what happened last night? Did you talk to Harry?"

" They just asked me a lot of questions to help with the trial today, but Dumbledore says they're like 99% positive that I am Violet Potter. Um, yeah I did sort of talk to Harry, we were in the same room and he now knows what is going on but I only actually said Good-bye to him when he left. But I will talk to him today… if I have time." I gave her a weak smile wishing she would just leave it at that, her face said otherwise.  
" I'm not going to force you to talk to your own cousin, do whatever you want but Harry is nice, I'm not too sure about his friend Ron, though. Anyway what I _really_ wanted to ask you is about your family, I mean what happens when Mr and Mrs Malfoy are no longer allowed to care for you? Do you know who you'll live with?"

" Well Dumbledore says I have quite a bit of family in France, but he said I would live with my godfather, who is English, I think… I don't know anything about him except that he was friend with mine and Harry's parents."

"Wow that's not very helpful you would think Professor Dumbledore would know more. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find out later on today but right now we need to get to herbology." She gave me a confident smile and I followed when she left the hall, trying to forget all that had been said to me from a certain Malfoy's mouth.

**Hey sorry it's been a while, i wasn't sure if it would be better that i posted shorter chapters closer together or longer chapters with maybe 2 weeks between them, please tell me what you would prefer :)**

**not my longest or most interesting chapter but the next on is going to skip time quicker as i feel the story is going too slowly, and again please tell me your opinions :)**

**Rhia xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**IT'S FINALLY UP! im really sorry it took sooo long but i've had exams and a mild case of writter's block ;) hope you enjoy. would LOVE reviews!**

Chapter 8

The next few weeks dragged on and news about the trial was kept to a minimum around me. Draco would bounce around me acting as if he knew much more than he did, and despite how much I still wanted to be nice to him I some how learnt how to control my urge. The day after the trial I spoke to Harry, and we had an honest conversation. He was really nice and extremely confused. Hermione, Harry and I hit it off straight away, however even though I had no problem with Ron Weasley he was cold and distant for a good week after I starting talking to Harry. Classes were becoming harder and in my opinion more fun, homework was being piled on us and it came to the point where our weekends were filled with essays and library books.

Draco was becoming more and more trying, constantly finding a way to insult Harry, Ron or Hermione and even though he stayed clear of me I still found myself being involved in every petty dispute. I drew the line once Draco tried to get us out of bed at night by manipulating Harry and Ron's competitive side. ' The Midnight Duel'. That was just ridiculous. Ron eventually warmed up to me, however it seemed he found it harder to do so for Hermione, this meant that though we still hung out with the two, me and Hermione spent most of our time in the library or in deep conversations about many different things together. One strangely cold October Sunday we spent almost the entire day comparing cultures, it was fascinating.

By Halloween it seemed Ron finally learnt to just cope with Hermione, I felt quite sorry for her as I just couldn't understand why Ron found her so annoying. The day went just as the others slightly boring , I went to my normal lessons as usual, however during charms I was pulled out by Professor McGonagall, where she explained that I was to leave for the ministry of magic accompanied with Hagrid to see my 'parents' for the last time for a long while. Over a month after the trial and the ministry finally came to an agreement about me, I didn't pretend to care about the politics behind it but I was aware there was a lot. I was rushed to Dumbledore's office and practically pushed into his large fireplace where I shouted, clearly and confidently 'The Ministry of Magic', a few seconds later Hagrid was standing right next to me in this huge curved, green-tiled tunnel that was clearly placed under London. The emerald tiles gave the effect of massiveness and I couldn't keep my mouth closed. Not many people were walking around but I could just imagine the amount of witches and wizards it could hold. I was rushed into lift which took us to a quite floor where I was then led into a room, it was a standard office with thick dark wooden furniture and the green tiles. In the room stood the people I believed to be my mother and father for the main part of my life. They stood tall, trying to show no weakness, however my mother's eyes were tired and though I knew Lucius wouldn't miss me much, he looked like he'd been through hell, his hair wasn't quite as silky as I remembered and his face looked paler than normal, if that were even possible. I didn't know what to say but I was determined that it would not break out into an awkward silence. I lightly coughed to clear my throat and spoke, my voice was a lot quieter than I wanted but I couldn't take it back.

"Hi…" the only thing I could do was give a weak smile. Hagrid patted me on the shoulder to encourage me but I honestly didn't have anything else to say. They both gave a small nod and I tried to catch my mum's attention but she stared at her shoes as if the most interesting sentence was written on them. About 30 seconds went by as if it had been hours until Ms Flowers entered the room.

"Well hello Violet, it is good to see you again, and I'm sorry we had to take you out of school on Halloween but you should be back by the feast. We just need you hear today for illegal reasons, you just need to be aware of what's happening and , of course, you will have a chance to say good-bye to Mr and Mrs Malfoy." All of us in the room looked like we wanted to be somewhere else but it was important so I tried to seem interested.

" ok, so I don't need to do anything?"

"no, no, we're, well I'm just going to explain to you about your future and previous guardians. Unfortunately as Mr and Mrs Malfoy are already aware you will not be allowed to see them again without ministry permission, this is awkward but in the ministry's eyes necessary. You will be allowed to write to them and of course you will be allowed to engage in conversation with Draco Malfoy, but that is your limit. The rest of your belongings you left at Malfoy Manor will be stored here in the ministry until you and your guardian move into which ever dwelling he chooses." She did not speak too fast or too slow, her words were comfortable to listen to and I found no immediate fear from her words, even though everything she had just said was nightmare scary. The Malfoys didn't look like they were going to say anything so I intervened.

"Right, well thanks. I have all my stuff from when was little, like my old teddy bears that I would quite like back. Will I go to the manor to collect the stuff?"

" Yes, we will probably set a date when it is convenient for all of us, which also includes your godfather. You will meet him soon but there is a lot to sort out, including talking to your family in France."

" oh yeah! Do they know? I mean they all thought I was dead, right? Somebody must have told them."

" Yes, Miss Potter, we are just in the process of contacting the French Ministry, but can we please get onto the right topic. I am going to leave the room to collect the papers Mr and Mrs Malfoy have to sign and the ones you have to, I shall be about ten minutes so I would use that time to say good-bye because I won't give you long once the papers are signed."

"Oh! I didn't… um, ok you do that.. bye!" I didn't realise I would be saying good-bye so quickly, but I was going to make the most of my time, so once she left the room with Hagrid who was leaving to give us some privacy, I looked at my mother and then slowly walked up to her where I then fell into her embrace. I would miss her so much, she was my mother for as long as I could remember. No tears threatened my eyes but I felt sad knowing that I wouldn't see her every Christmas and summer, knowing that I wouldn't sleep in my bedroom again. I had found a love for my new room at Hogwarts but it would never compare to a bedroom you have all to yourself with all your personal possessions in their perfect place.

" Mum, I'm gonna miss you… you will still write to me, I don't want to… I want to keep in touch!" I risked a look at Lucius who honestly looked like he couldn't care less, so I fully concentrated on Narcissa.

"Ssshhh, darling. Of course I will still write, and your birthday is really soon so you can count on us to still give are little princess a present." She gave me a weak smile and I knew that was the best she could do around Lucius, so I didn't press the matter any further.

"what do you mean?" I said breaking from her embrace. " My birthday is coming up soon? I thought you didn't know my birthday which is why you said Draco and I were twins! When _is _my birthday?!"

" Sweetie, we.. well we wanted you and Draco to be as close as possible. And we wanted you to be our daughter, not somebody else's we took in, you being twins with Draco made it more believable."

"yeah" I spat, I really didn't want any anger to come out but was pushing my tolerance. " fine, I … understand, but when is my birthday?"

" The 1st of November you were born in the year 1979, and I believe your given name was Violet Apolline Potter, though I not entirely sure, you're half French so it would make sense." She said this rather quickly but I still managed to catch the data of my birthday, they were just trying to push me.

" WHAT?! The FIRST of NOVEMBER! Mum that is TOMORROW! My 12th birthday is tomorrow and I didn't even know! I can't… just…." I exhaled deeply and then quietly spoke "why?" it was a question that had many levels to it, somebody may think I was just asking about my birthday but really I wanted to know everything, I just wanted them to tell the things that I knew they would never utter unless under some powerful spell I had no hope of enchanting. I then prepare myself for the next 8 and a half minutes that would be full of pitiful lies.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After 30 seconds I stopped listening, after 2 minutes I brought up the courage to shut her up. Narcissa Malfoy, though I loved her could spout the biggest pile of rubbish when needed to.

"Mum! Just stop! Ok. I don't care, it's already happened. I want our last few minutes to be happy…"Once again I hugged her, but despite the comfort I received from the embrace I still had a question that kept pulling at me, I needed to ask.

"Mum" I said slowly and in a serious tone, Narcissa pushed me out of her arms so she could look into my eyes. " do you still… do you love me?" I was worried silence would follow my question but Lucius' laugh haunted my ears instead. After his quick spurt Narcissa immediately spoke.

"Of course I love you Violet! I will always love you and I always have. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Narcissa, don't lie to the child. There is no need anymore." Lucius snarled. I couldn't believe what he had just uttered. I knew my question was stupid because I assumed they would still love me or that they did but Lucius just unleashed my worst nightmare.

"w-what?" I stuttered " you were lying to me?" water started to invade my eyes and I didn't know how long it would be until they conquered.

" Lucius! Darling I do love you, please, remember what I tell you every night. Remember what I say."

" a-about dad." I whispered in my mother's ear, and she replied sweetly in mine.

" yes darling, I don't want you listening to him anymore. I love you Violet."

" I love you too mum."

We said no more, I didn't even spare a glace over to Lucius, time was too precious and I wanted to soak up my mother for the last time. Tears fell down my face , and it seemed they would never stop. Our mother and daughter hug was interrupted once Ms Flowers re-appeared along with Hagrid. I had become quite friendly with the huge man, he was kind and warm and was so nice to me, Harry Hermione and Ron we would often spend our free Saturday afternoons with him. But no matter how much I liked him, I didn't want to leave with him, I was going to miss my mother.

Ms Flowers didn't say anything just handed us the correct papers and a quill each to sign them. I didn't, it wasn't because I didn't want to, I knew I had to and living with my godfather would be better than with Mr Malfoy, but Ms Flowers hadn't specified whether I write Violet A Potter or Violet I Malfoy. She would probably make me sign as a potter because that was what people were calling me now, but as soon as I do sign, that would be it. I would never be Violet Inez Malfoy again.

"Violet. It's ok you don't need to sign it yet, I'll talk you through it once Mr and Mrs Malfoy have gone"

" yes, well I'm ready to leave come along Narcissa." Lucius clearly didn't want to stay any longer and to be honest I didn't want to keep him any longer, he was nothing but cold to me as much as I tried to get him to love me he never did, I wouldn't miss it.

Narcissa Malfoy, slowly followed Lucius out the door but when she passed me she gave me one last fleeting hug, I absorbed as much of her as I could in the short hug but it wasn't enough, once again I started to cry. My mother stroked my hair and whispered loving things in my ear.

" I'll see you again Violet, and I-I'll st-still write to y-you." She choked, I had never seen her cry before and this made me want her even more.

"ok. I-I'm g-gon-gonna miss you." Words failed me and I was run over with tears

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart… good-b-bye. I love you" and then she left

It took about 5 minutes until I had composed myself and had stopped crying. Hagrid stood next to me with his giant hand on my shoulder, I didn't make me feel any better but I didn't want him to let go.

" Alright, Miss potter" Ms Flowers spoke softly. " I just need you to sign hear on this line your full name, which is… one minute let me find it in here" she pulled out a big pile of papers all of which looked important. " got it! Miss Violet …Apolline, Chloé Potter. Wow that's quite a name, beautiful. Just sign Violet A.C. Potter, please." And I did. Ms Flowers quickly pulled the parchment away which is when I realised I didn't know what I had just signed to.

"Wait! What did I just sign, I mean what does it mean?"

"oh, it is just informing the ministry that you are aware of what has happened to you and that you hold no one at fault, and the second one you signed is just saying that you are aware that you will be going into the care of your godfather against the ministry's wishes and that due to this anything that happens to you is not our fault." Her feeble smile didn't phase me, I fully understood that I had just sign something that meant the ministry was off the hook for everything they could have or have done wrong concerning my life. The cheek!

" what!?" Hagrid almost shouted "yeh saying that it's the ministry's fault young vi-o-let 'ere didn't grow up with the proper care!"

"well, I'm certainly not saying that! The _contract_ is just saying that if Miss Potter did find a way to accuse the ministry she cannot press charges."

"This is madness! The ministry is tryin' to hind somethin' and Professor Dumbledore ain't gonna be please about it" Hagrid huffed. However he seemed to be missing the point that involved the last part of the contract. So I spoke up.

"what's wrong with my godfather?"

" Oh, there ain't nothing wrong with 'im. Great bloke your godfather, 'nd your uncle and dad. All of 'em. They used to visit me like you an 'arry do. Well the _ministry_ have a problem with 'im that's all." Hagrid's words turned sour once he brought up the ministry.

"Why? What's wrong with him? Ms Flowers?"

" Violet, the ministry believes that you should go live with your family in France and if you so wished we could make an acceptation for you at Hogwarts but Professor Dumbledore told us that you must stay in the country, and well it was the wish of you parents to keep you in England, written on the will of course other wise you would have found yourself in France quicker than a flying snitch. Your godfather, in the eyes of the ministry is not fit to talk care of you. He has no job and well his house is not suitable for a young girl, he should not be allowed to take care of you, but he meets all the ministry's regulations and so we simply cannot say no without causing a riot. That is all"

"wait a minute! Violet don't listen to her, that's a pile of dragon dung and you know it!" Hagrid was now shouting and I was completely confused, I tried to intervene but Hagrid wasn't listening

"Hagrid I – "

"no, Violet you need to listen, the only reason the ministry don't want Remus to look after you is because he's a werewolf. But he couldn't be a nicer guy really he-."

"WHAT?! My godfather is a werewolf! Why didn't you tell me?" I directed my question to Ms Flowers, she looked sour all over and clearly didn't want to answer my question but she still did.

"Miss Potter, obviously we would have informed you, Mr Lupin is a dangerous man, and to be quite honest if your parents hadn't made such a good job of his superior guardianship he most defiantly would not be your guardian."

"Lupin? Wait Remus? So his name is Remus Lupin? I didn't even know that! Why aren't you telling me _anything_?"

"Violet , Remus Lupin is a great man, smart and believe me he would be very 'appy if he didn't 'ave his condition, family and all. What Ms Flowers forgot to mention is that youre gonna be living in your 'ouse, your mum and dad's, they left it to you so don't worry 'nd when you meet 'im you'll see how nice he is."

"Oh ok, when will I meet him? Do you know?"

"Miss Potter I cannot say, Professor Dumbledore has taken it upon himself to arrange the meeting, it will no doubt take place at Hogwarts. Now you know that you are free to leave there is no point you staying any longer and you don't want to miss Hogwarts' Halloween feast."

"ok, good-bye Ms Flowers" I waved as I walked out the door and within minutes found myself in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Hagrid, you know my dad I don't know anything about him and I don't have any family that could tell me about him do you think you could sometime?"

"of course I would Violet but you know im sure Remus would tell you, he was best friends with your dad and your uncle ,James. They were so close. Did you know James was your dad's twin? That's why they were so close I suppose. Yeh be off now go 'av fun with yeh friends."

So I went off heading toward the great hall. It had been a full day and my emotions had never been on a bigger roller coaster but I finally knew a bit more about my godfather, Remus Lupin, and I wasn't going to let a little thing like him being a werewolf ruin a relationship that could tell me so much about my family.

**Hoped you enjoyed! It was quite a big chapter and I worried its getting boring**

**Would love reviews! **

**Rhia xx**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" Hi Harry, Hi Ron. Where's Hermione?" I ask the two boys who were stuffing their faces with sweets. Neither replied but gave each other an odd sort of look. This made me nervous. " Come on, I need to talk to her, do you know where Hermione is?"

" I heard she's been in the girls' toilets crying all day and she wont talk to anyone!" A boy called Neville said.

"Really!? Ron what_ did_ you do?!" I whispered- screamed.

"W-what? What makes you think I did anything?"

"Oh come off it, I know you're not Hermione's biggest fan, it's bound to be you because out of all the people who don't like Hermione you're the one with no tact."

"Hey! What about Harry?"

"Harry likes Hermione. So what did you do?"

"Well, I just said something and she heard. It was a complete over-reaction if you ask me."

"Oh don't be a prat! Whatever you said hurt her and you know why? Because even though Hermione smart she still thought you were her friend. I'm going to find her. Bye Harry, bye Neville, _Ron_."

And with that I left and headed for the lavatory. I furious with Ron. Why in the name of Merlin would he say something mean about Hermione? When I reached the toilets I could hear Hermione crying, and my heart went out to her. I slowly walked into the room and couldn't see her.

"Hermione? I know you're in here. Do you want to talk to me?"

"Go-go a-aaway!" she sobbed

"well I'm not going to do that, you're my best friend and we have loads to talk about."

"Violet? You're back"

"Yea and well I wanted to see you but I heard that Ron said something that wasn't very nice." She stepped out of a cubicle and I could see that her eyes were red and puffy as well as her nose, she looked miserable.

" Oh, Hermione, don't listen to him, he's just a silly boy and re-" but I was interrupted by Hermione's high pitch scream. I turned round to see what it was but all I see was a giant grey hand that was heading towards me, It was too quick and I barely had time to register what was happening let alone move out the way. So it hit me, right in the chest and the force expelled me across the room, I landed on my back with my head touching the wall on the opposite side of the toilets to Hermione. She was still screaming but the hit to my head must have been worse than I though because I couldn't bring my self to get up.

"HELP! HELP!" Hermione screamed over and over. I tried to get up to help but all I could manage was getting my wand out, which would do no help at all as I didn't know any useful spells.

Harry and Ron ran in though the door close to where I was, but all they saw was the troll advancing on Hermione.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall , the shattered remains landed in my lap, drawing their attention to me.

"VI! Are you hurt?!" Harry shouted, I couldn't say anything my lips were numb and I was starting to lose conscious. But somehow I managed to speak.

"I'm um - TROLL!"

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll then turned its ugly snout towards Ron, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on run, _run_!"Harry yelled to Hermione but she was frozen with fear. Black dots began to appear before my eyes , sounds became muffled and then I was out.

I woke up in the hospital wing in bed with a splitting headache. I surveyed my surrounding and saw that I wasn't alone Hermione, Harry and Ron were all there, talking as if they had been friends their entire lives. What compelled me to talk was this fact, they all looked friendly.

"Wow, I must be dreaming, there's no way you guys would all be talking if it wasn't." my voice was harsh in my throat, and I realised I needed water.

"Oh Violet! I was so worried about you! You been asleep for so long!" Hermione shouted.

"What? How long have I been asleep, wait what happen to the troll?" I said as I took a slip of water.

"It was Ron he used wingardium leviosa, to knock the troll out with its own bat, it was so cool!" Harry said enthusiastically. I knew that wasn't the whole story and I curse myself for blacking out so I didn't get to see it. All I could say was wow.

" yeah! It was brilliant! You've been asleep for almost 24 hours its 4 o'clock." Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"What? Its tomorrow, its my bir- HA!"

"What?! What is it Violet?" Ron asked

"Well its just that yesterday, I found out a lot about myself and my family, I found out when my birthday was, I was going to tell you last night but stuff happened, anyway-" I was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Violet you're up, excellent, right I've got a package for you, and I know it's horrible staying here especially on your birthday but this looks like a it should cheer you up. And because its your birthday I'll let Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley stay until dinner."

"Oh um thanks Madam Pomfrey." I stumbled to say as she gave me a large package with a card attached.

"Violet, it's your birthday! I didn't get you anything!" Hermione said sadly

"It's ok your birthday was two weeks ago and all I gave you was a card, so don't feel bad, besides it doesn't fell like my birthday. I've always thought it was in June."

"wow, cool!" was all Ron had to say.

"Oh Vi, now I feel bad, I'm your cousin I should have got you something! And I can't stay I've got quidditch practise and if I don't go now I'm gonna be late." Harry gave me a sad look.

"Its fine Harry, go, we want Gryffindor to win, don't we. I'll be fine." I smiled to him and then he got up and walked out.

"Thanks Vi, I'll see you after dinner if I can." I quite liked the nick name Harry had given me, it made me feel like I'd known him all my life.

"I'm gonna go too, I've got this essay Snape gave us I need to start it." Ron said

"Ron! That essay is meant to be 6 inches long and it's due in tomorrow! You haven't started it! You're impossible!" Hermione shouted as Ron followed Harry out the door.

"Whatever Hermione, I'll get it done, Happy birthday Violet!" He shouted back.

I sat up in my bed and Hermione came and sat next to me and stared at the package I still held in my lap.

"So who's the present from Violet?" She asked.

"My mum, I mean Mrs Malfoy. She's the one who told that my birthday was today and she said she'd give my something but I didn't expect , such a big present."

"Wow, so are you going to open it?"

"Of course." I ripped the brown paper off and inside was a great number of things. My old cuddly toy that I never let go of until I turned 4, it had a note attached to it which read;

_Violet,_

_Within the package I have created for your 12__th__ birthday, are all the thing that makes you a Potter. Most of these things are from your old house, Potter Cottage. I collected it all so that if we ever decided to tell you your true roots I would be able to in the easiest way. The box contains pictures I obtained from your home, which I hope you will find comfort in. This soft toy of a wolf was in your cot when I took you and you wouldn't let go of it, it was the only thing you found comfort in for at least a year. I'm sorry this had to happen to you but Darling I wouldn't have it any other. You will forever be my beautiful daughter, but I hope you enjoy your new family and forget some of the disturbing things about mine._

_With all the love in the world on your birthday my darling,_

_Narcissa Malfoy x_

Hermione read over my shoulder as I did, there was no point hiding my tears as they all ready saturated the piece of parchment.

"Oh Violet! That's so-so. That was really nice of her." Hermione whispered into my ear. I then wiped the tears from my face folded the letter up and picked up the fluffy grey wolf, it had always had a distinct smell that I loved, I now realised that that was because it smelt of my true home.

"Moony." I whispered

"what?" Hermione asked

" Moony, that's what the wolf is called, I used to pretend it was a brave prince trapped in a wolf form, kindda like a were…wolf. Oh Merlin!"

"What?"

" A werewolf! This is my godfather!"

"WHAT? I'm sorry Violet but how exactly is_ that _your godfather?" Hermione looked thoroughly confuse, which just made me laugh

"No, I mean, yesterday I found out the reason why I haven't met my godfather yet is because he is a werewolf, so the um the ministry needed to be extra thorough with his tests. But he was my parents best friend so he probably bought me this when I was born." I couldn't stop smiling and I could wait to meet him. Just then, as if on queue, Professor Dumbledore entered the room with another man, he looked too ruff to be anyone from the ministry, so I ruled that out completely. He look old and tired but you could tell that he was younger than you'd think. He had mousy brown hair that looked dull , his clothes were tattered and his grey-blue cardigan looked at least a size too big. But despite his overall wariness he still looked kind and his face displayed extreme worry. They both hurried into the room and asked Madam Pomfrey to leave. Hermione had stood up and collected her bag ready to leave. Professor Dumbledore spoke to Hermione first.

"Miss Granger, would you please leave me with Violet for a while I have some important things to discuss with her, all of which I'm sure you'll hear about later on."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, bye Violet, me and Harry will drop round later, I need to find you a birthday present."

"No Hermione you don't need too." But she had already left. I turned to Professor Dumbledore who was looking at the content of my lap. All the toys, boxes and sweets looked a bit odd so I covered them with the wrapping they came in.

" Right well, Violet firstly I would like to wish you a happy birthday, and I'm sure if I have a word with Poppy she might let you out for dinner. Secondly and probably on a slightly more important note I would like to introduce you to Remus Lupin, your Godfather."

And there he was.

**HIYA! A lot of the troll scene actually came from the book so I just need to point that out, the amazing jk Rowling wrote most of it.**

**Hope you enjoyed **


	12. Chapter 11

**That cliff-hanger was mean I know but I needed to brainstorm what would happen once they met, hope I did it justice. **

Chapter 11

Though I never admitted it to anyone, Remus Lupin was always on my mind ever since I found out about him. I wanted to know what he was like, if he was nice, how well he knew my parents, would he want to take care of me? All of my question would hopefully be answered, on my birthday, in a hospital bed, with a stuffed toy of a werewolf in my lap. Not the best time but I wasn't going to turn him away.

I'd never been good at reading people apart from Draco, but to me Remus Lupin was an open book, I looked at his kind face and saw a hint of happiness, worry, surprise and the smallest bit of…guilt. Despite the negative feeling spread across his face, I couldn't help but smile. This lessened his worry and made him more confident. We had been staring at each other for too long and I could see Dumbledore standing next to me patiently but really he wanted to be moving along. So to break the ice I said hello to my godfather.

"Hello…Violet." He replied. " How are you doing, I heard you had quite a nasty bump to the head."

"Oh, I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey sorted me out and I don't see why I'm still here, to be honest." A small laugh escaped my lips and Remus' smile widen, as did Professor Dumbledore's, he was the next person to speak. " Very good now you have reacquainted yourselves, time to get down to business. Violet we need your permission to enter Potter Cottage, your family home. The place was of course left to you after your parents passed and because they were very smart, they activated an enchantment that only allows your entrance or the entrance of those you accept."

"Well, you have my permission, then."

Dumbledore and Remus both chuckled, which made me a bit irritated. " it's not quite t_hat_ simple, but it's simple enough, all you need to do is write on a piece of parchment, the address and your name plus mine and Remus', then I'll add an enchantment that pairs with the one on your house."

"Ok, I'll do it now, do you have a quill?"

"No, no, lets save it till later, don't want to be doing boring legal stuff on your birthday. I'll have a word with Poppy about dinner and I'll leave you two to have a chat, Remus see me when you're finished, but don't feel rushed, I have plenty things to be getting on with." He gave us a bright smile and headed for Madam Pomfrey. She looked highly annoyed but I could see from Dumbledore that she had given in, after all it was my birthday.

" You look a lot like your mother, you know. But you've got your father's hair colour." Remus said warmly. " Really? I don't even know what they look-" I stop because I just realised I didn't know what my parents looked like, in my mind I imagined my dad, Adam to look a bit like Harry but older and taller. The only thing about my mother was just a belief, or a memory that she had silky blond hair. Not like Draco's but more golden. Remus gave me a look I couldn't decipher, and I quickly opened the biggest box that came from Narcissa, inside was photos, magical of course, not muggle. _They_ don't even move. Pictures of a beautiful, elegant woman with blond glossy hair, ice blue eyes, quite similar to mine, and a clear pale healthy complexion, filled the box and slid across my bed as I emptied it. If I didn't know any better I would have said she was at least part veela. But that would just be ridiculous, me part veela? Definitely not. She was almost always laughing or smiling in the photos, playing with a tiny toddler me or glowing at the camera holding a buddle preciously, with a dark tufted of hair poking out. Me. From the photos I could see how much she loved me, and yet again I felt I was about to cry but I refused. I was not going to let Remus see me upset! I rapidly changed my focus from Chloé Potter and onto Adam. He had a great smile that was displayed in every picture he was in, his hair was the same colour as mine. Brown eyes, tall, skinny, long nose, good chin. Out of the sea of photographs spread all over my bed, one caught my eye, of two very young adults, one was clearly my dad and the other was a man that look very similar, his hair was darker and very messy, it reminded me of Harry. He was the same height, had the same eye colour and smile, but they definitely weren't identical . it was James Potter. And right then and there I decided to learn the duplication charm as soon as possible, Harry deserved a lot of those photos as much as I did.

All the time Remus was looking as well, but we were both silent until I found a picture of him, my dad, my uncle james, another man with black shoulder length hair and a young woman with fiery red hair and Harry's green eyes, my aunt Lily. Remus saw it and sighed, I looked up to him and it seemed I didn't need to ask a question Remus was already going to speak.

"Me, your dad, James, Lily and – er – Sirius. It was our last day of Hogwarts, another friends of ours was taking the photo." I ignored his tone when he mentioned this Sirius bloke I wanted to know where my mum was, I figured they got married young so they must have known each other from Hogwarts. " where's my mum?"

"Oh, she didn't go to Hogwarts, she went to a magical school in France." I gave him a quizzical look and proceeded with my questions. " well how did my parents meet then, I mean they got married really young right? So surely they knew each other when they were teenagers."

" Um yes you're right. Let me think. Your parents met in the summer before your father's 6th year started, so that's 19.. 76, yes that right. The Potter's went to France on holiday, your dad he, he fell for Chloé straight away. Both of them really, they spent as much time together during the two week that your dad was there. I remember because that year at school James, your uncle, wouldn't stop going on about how lonely he was all summer." He let out a happy laugh, clearly very nostalgic about it. I wanted to know everything, so I asked. " tell me, I don't care if it takes all night. It can be my birthday present." I gave him my biggest brightest smile, he reciprocated and with it he looked years younger. " Ok Violet, you know I said you look like your mother but you're a lot like your dad, he always made me smile. Anyway, so during our 6th year, your mum and dad wrote to each other, constantly. He never shut up about all the wonderful thing about her, so after a year of writing letters your dad was convinced he was in love, we all tried to talk him out of it, he'd only met Chloe once after all! But during the summer he went to France, for the whole duration, he came back slightly tanned, partly fluent in French and completely, head- over- heels in love."

"Wow, my parents really loved each other _that_ much! That's the sweetest thing ever!" Remus chuckled.

"Yeh, they really were very sweet. Well your dad could apperate when he wanted during the Christmas and Easter holidays, so he would visit your mum as much as possible. This is during his 7th year though he and almost failed his N.E.W.T potions because of it. In the Easter holidays in 1978, our last year, Chloé came to England, she could speak English very well and your grandmother absolutely loved her, so did all of us. She was beautiful, smart, loving, funny. She just fit with all of us and her and lily, who was finally going out with James, got on really well. Anyway schooled finished, and your dad proposed that summer. Chloé moved to England and they got married that Christmas, as much as Mrs potter loved her she didn't want your mum living with Adam until they were married, so they did as soon as possible."

"Wow. Were you dad's best man, because you know, you're my godfather or was it James?"

"No, I was. Your dad and uncle both agreed that they wouldn't have each other as best men, mainly because it meant Adam could have me and James could have Siri. Sirius." Once again Remus was cold about this Sirius guy. But I still couldn't be bothered to ask I had too many questions to waste time on a guy who probably fell out with my uncle or Remus. I only had an hour and a half until dinner and I wanted to use the time wisely.

" I don't care that you're a werewolf!"I said bit too quickly and it sounded forced. "Really I don't." I smiled. " It's dangerous to be around me, I told your parents I'd be a terrible godfather, but you see I was the 2nd fail safe, you were meant to go to Lily and James before me." He replied.

"Oh, so you don't want me?" I was slightly hurt and worried, if not I would have to move to France, something I didn't want to do. " No, you misunderstand. I very much want to look after you, I think you deserve some one who is willing to love you.. um as a Potter, as who you are. Besides I'm going to be taking you to France during the summer to meet your.. extensive family there." His cheeks were tinned red from the embarrassment he felt by saying he loved me. But holy Merlin, I couldn't remember any father-like figure ever loving me, let alone telling me! My smile just kept on growing, plus I was going to meet my family in France. I did really want to know them well, just not live there. My birthday just kept on getting better, even if I was asleep for most of it. We carried on talking until it was time for me to go down to dinner, I had to stay in my dressing gown but I didn't care. Remus walked me to the great hall then he went off the Dumbledore's office. Our conversations never stopped and they were always interesting, talking about myself, my parents, Remus at school, he stayed clear of anything about his job, I didn't think he had one, but I didn't care. In my eyes it felt like he could do no wrong. He loved me before he knew me, just like a father, he cared for me and always thought about what was best for me, he was the next best thing to dad and I couldn't wait till Christmas to spend it with him.


	13. Extra Stuff- PLEASE READ!

Extra info- **This is some extra dates I do so it's easier to write and get your head around it but I thought you might find it helpful. Most of these are correct compared to the book apart from my characters **

-Violet A.C. Potter's birthday = November 1st 1979

-Harry J Potter= July 31st 1980

-James and Adam Potter's birthday = march 27th 1960

-Lily Evans' birthday = January 30th 1960

-Chloé Beaudouin's birthday = April 6th 1960

-Adam and Chloé Potter's wedding = December 1978

-Chloé and Adam Potter's death = July 3rd 1981 ( Violet = 1year 8months)

-Lily and James Potter's death = October 31st 1981

Lily, James, Adam and Chloé Potter died aged 21

Schooling years ( Lily, James, Adam & Chloé)

1st yr = 1971-72

2nd yr = 1972-73

3rd yr = 1973-74

4th yr = 1974-75

5th yr = 1975-76

6th yr =1976-77

7th yr =1977-78(July)

Schooling Years (harry, Violet, hermione & Ron)

1st yr = 1991-92

2nd yr = 1992- 93

3rd yr = 1993 - 94

4th yr = 1994 - 95

5th yr = 1995 - 96

6th yr = 1996 - 97

7th yr = 1997 - 98 (July)

**YEAR CURRENTLY = 1991 – 92**

**- i really love the reviews and appreciate anything you have to say, hope you enjoy the new chapter and the extra stuff :D XXX**


	14. Author's Note 2

**HEY, **

**OK so after re-reading my whole story so far i noticed i said Violet's mum went to Hogwarts please just ignore my brief stupidity :)**

** i should have the next chapter up soon-ish but im having trouble deciding what should happen next so just bare with me :)**

**xMesseRhiax**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I arrived at the great hall a lot of people stared at me. Me Harry, Hermione and Ron seemed to be the centre of attention, not that i was shocked. The boys did take down a troll and I was in the hospital wing because of it. I didn't let it bother me though, I happily sat down next to Hermione, opposite Ron and Harry. Dinner wasn't served yet as you had to wait until 6:30, when all the golden plates would fill with delicious food. Hermione somehow spread the word that it was my birthday and I had several people come up to me wishing me a happy day, some I didn't even know. Hermione also managed to find a candle for me to blow out on my slice of treacle tart. I told them all about Remus and the box I got from Narcissa, I told Harry he'd have to look at the pictures because on further inspection Remus and I spotted Harry in a couple of them, bright-eyed and no scar.

I stayed in the hospital wing for another day despite the fact that I was completely fine. By the time I was allowed to go back to my dorm it was Saturday morning, I had planned to do nothing and just look over my birthday present from Narcissa however Professor Dumbledore asked me to write out my personal permission to enter my home, I was not allowed to go so for the remainder of that cold Saturday I was wondering what he and Remus were doing.

I wrote to Remus and Narcissa about what was happening at Hogwarts but as the month moved on, I came to realise I couldn't tell Narcissa some things I could easily tell my godfather, for example, what happened to Harry on his first quidditch match, and that it was Snape's fault. The potions professor who had a strong disliking for me and Harry, Remus was comforting and tried to assure me that Professor Snape did not want to kill Harry. I would normally tell Narcissa that I was enjoying school, lessons were hard and I was getting way too much homework and with every letter we were getting further and further apart. So by the week before Christmas, I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be. I was going to stay with Remus in Potter Cottage during the holidays and I couldn't have been more excited, Remus had told me in letters that it was a 4 bedroom house but only had one bedroom on the first floor, the rest were on the ground floor, which included my nursery, my parent's room and a spare room that Remus told me would be my new room. I had told Remus in capital letters that he had to take the master bedroom and after 4 letters of convincing he finally caved. I knew the werewolf situation was a hard topic for Remus so I didn't press on the matter until he mentioned it in a letter the week before the Christmas holidays when he told me that the 29th was a full moon, he said he would need to find somebody he trusted to look after me, however he also made it very well known that he was quite short of friends. I was clueless as to what to say to him, so on a snowy Wednesday only a few days before leaving Hogwarts I asked Hermione. We were sitting in the common room on the floor by the fire while the embers slowly died down. Ron was teaching Harry wizard's chess next to me, while Hermione tried to read yet another book trying to discover who Nicolas Flammel was. I turned to her and cleared my throat to get her attention. "Hermione?" I hadn't spoken in a while as I was concentrating on my charms essay, so my voice was ruff, "I don't want to sound rude but Remus doesn't really know what to do and well I don't want to burden him with me so I was wondering if on the 29th I could come to your house to sleep because it's a.. um it's a _full moon." _Hermione looked shocked but quickly replied "Merlin! I thought you were going to say something horrible, of course you can come round, I was meaning to invite you anyway. My parents can't wait to meet you, you're always welcome at mine when it's a full moon, I'll go now and write to mum and dad telling them" she stood up at collected her things before heading to our room.

Ron and Harry had finished their games and obliviously Ron had won. The three of us sat on the floor with nothing much to do, until Harry spoke up. "Vi, is that your charms essay? I haven't done mine yet with quidditch practise, do you mind if I have a look?"

"Of course not, just don't copy it word for word, it's a bit too obvious especially since you're my cousin." I turned to Ron " Have you done yours?"

"Oh, yeah I copied of Hermione yesterday." Harry was scribbling away by the time I replied.

"Really? Wow Ron I'm impressed getting it done 3 days before its due in." I smirked at him, something I had learnt from Draco.

"Ha ha very funny Violet, I'll have you know I'm excellent at charms."

"Well no one's better than me! But if you say so.." My smirk broaden, the banter between me, Harry and Ron made me fell like I had known them my whole lives.

" Whatever Violet" Ron replied still smiling, however he face quickly turned serious. " So what are you going to do with your Godfather? I mean won't it be weird?" I looked at him and a wave of fear came over me. He was right I mean I hardly knew Remus, what would I do?

" I don't really know. I mean I suppose we will spend most of the time sorting out the house. What are you guy going to do at Hogwarts?" Harry popped up from his essay to join the conversation.

"Well I'm going to try and beat Ron at wizard's chess, I mean how hard could it be?" Harry laughed. Ron look dead serious.

" I'll have you know I'm excellent at chess, best in my family! I'd like to see you try."

"Come on then Ron we've got nothing else to do, lets have a game." I said. Ron smiled and set up the board. I lost three time in a row but vowed to practise with Remus over the holidays and one day beat Ronald Weasley at chess.

**its been a while i know but i wont give up on the story, even if only 1 person reads it :)**


End file.
